


Like Snowflakes

by beililee (sapphoatsunset)



Series: Super Junior 100 Fic Challenge [78]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M, ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-27
Updated: 2008-05-27
Packaged: 2017-11-23 05:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphoatsunset/pseuds/beililee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #84 - Snowflakes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Snowflakes

“Did you know your eyes are like snowflakes? That’s what Donghae says. I agree. Snowflakes. Why Kyuhyunnie, why?” Eunhyuk was like a child in his inquisitions, eyes piquing with curiosity, hands flailing around as he tried to justify his question.

“Snowflakes? How are they like snowflakes Eunhyukkie?” Kyuhyun was confused, and frankly it was a little tiring being one of the more mature members when he was the youngest.

“Well,” Eunhyuk had the lucidity of mind to look embarrassed by his next statement. “They’re so pretty, your eyes I mean, but, but, but.” His gaze fell to the floor.

“But what hyung?” Kyuhyun tapped his foot impatiently.

“But they’re so cold! Just like snowflakes! And, and… there aren’t any eyes like yours anywhere else. They’re unique like snowflakes too!” The elder looked pleased with his explanation, verbally tripping over himself in an effort to smooth away the wrinkles creasing the center of the other’s forehead as he listened on with a perplexed expression crossing his features.

Kyuhyun looked shell-shocked at the end of Eunhyuk’s impromptu monologue, not sure whether to hug him for being sweet or punch him for being ridiculous. But no one can resist the charm of Eunhyuk, so it was no surprise when he enveloped the elder in his arms, indulgently saying “goofball.”


End file.
